Reid Goes Garcia On You
by jemilyislife666
Summary: Jemily. ReidxMorgan implied. Disclaimer: I HATE YOU ALL FOR MAKING ME DO THIS IT'S NOT MINE STOP THE TORTURE


Reid sighs before sitting in front of Emily.

'If you eat, you're called fat.'

Emily looks up from the case file in her hands with her brows knitting in confusion.

'I'm sorry?'

'But if you don't, you're a freak. If you drink, you are called an alcoholic but if you don't, you're called a pussy. You read and you're a nerd. You don't and you're stupid. You tell someone a secret and you're seeking attention but if you don't tell you're still doing it. If you let someone in, you're easy but if you don't you're uptight. If you smoke it's because you think you're cool but if you don't then you're a loser. If you've had sex you will be called a slut but if haven't you'll be called frigid. If you wear make-up you're a slag and if you don't you're ugly. You can never please anyone by being who you are so stop trying and just be yourself.'

'Reid…'

'I know you're gay, Emily.'

'How?' She whispers, her voice trembling as she tries to stop the tears.

'Everyone has that one person we would stay up late for. Only that one person. Only them because they're the only ones that can make you smile because they texted you, they're the only ones that cause you butterflies. And that one person happens to be JJ in your case.'

Emily smiles sadly.

'I knew being in love would cause me trouble.'

'Doesn't it always?'

'Why are you doing this, Reid?'

'Because people are far too concerned with the sexual orientation of people they aren't having intercourse with and it's completely stupid.'

'Agreed.' Emily chuckles and wipes away a single fallen tear. 'Thank you, Reid.' She leans over the table and gives him a quick hug. 'For making me feel like it's okay to be myself.'

'You're welcome.' He smiles before standing up and walking over to the coffee room.

_One down, one to go. _Morgan thinks from the couch. _Nicely done, Pretty-Boy._

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'You need to do something crazy.' Reid says.

JJ looks up from her staring at the coffee machine.

'What?'

'You need to do something crazy and not worry about what people will think.' He repeats.

'Like what?'

'Like telling Emily.'

'_What?_' She hisses, quickly looking around to make sure said brunette didn't hear her.

'Do I truly need to say it?'

'No.' She sighs. 'Do you know what it feels like to be so heartbreakingly in love with someone that being away from her is pure agony?'

'That bad?'

'Yeah…' The coffee machine dings and she pours herself a cup and another to Reid. 'You know, there isn't a single soul that can love her like I can.'

'I believe you, JJ. I know how it feels.'

JJ smiles at him.

'Morgan, right?'

Reid only nods with a dreamy smile of his own.

'I need to tell her, don't I, Spence?' The blonde asks as she hands him the cup of coffee.

'Sometimes, people ask questions that they already know the answer to because they want someone to tell them a different answer but, at the same time, they want to confirm they have the right answer.'

'Stop doing whatever it is you're doing on your free time, it's getting creepy.' She smiles. 'And thank you.'

'Anytime, JJ.'

He walks away while sipping his coffee and sits next to Morgan.

'Sometimes, you're worse than Garcia.' The taller man shakes his head with a laugh while grabbing Reid's hand and squeezing it.

'Thank you.' He says happily, drawing out another laugh from his boyfriend.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

JJ takes a deep breath and walks over to the woman of her dreams.

'Hi, Em.' She says with a nervous smile while sitting down next to the blonde.

'Are you okay?' The brunette's face contorts into one of worry as she places a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

'Yeah.' She nods with a smile. 'Just nervous.' JJ places her hand over a paler one.

'What are you nervous about?'

JJ gulps before taking both of Emily's hands on her owns. She lunges forward and captures the brown eyed woman's lips with hers softly.

Emily quickly closes her eyes and kisses back.

'You are not alone on this jet, horn dogs.' Rossi speaks up, breaking the woman apart while Reid and Morgan also break apart behind them.

'I really need to thank Spence.' JJ says with a chuckle.

'And to stop him from getting harassed by Morgan.' Emily adds while tracing patterns on the blonde's hand with her thumb.

'I don't think Spence minds getting harassed as long as it's Derek.'


End file.
